


The Mask Of Insanity - Volk's Return

by Mahoustar



Series: Sinful Shrouds - Agito's Uprising [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game), Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern-Day Post-Dragalia Lost, And they're siblings, Everyone who's sane needs a pay raise for dealing with this, Idk yall but Protection From Good And Evil (Dungeons And Dragons) would of been real helpful, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Longya dodges a chair at some point, Miku sometimes goes insane, Miku uses an exacto knife in chapter 1, Possession, Swearing, The Agito Members Cannot Pass On, The traveler tag is reffering to the two Genshin Impact protags, There may be more Genshin Impact characters showing up later, mentions of murder later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Miku and her friends receive strange masks one night, and Miku decides to distribute them, yet Luka and Meiko are left out. What Miku didn't realize, was that the mask she now wore had a curse of insanity– or that it housed the spirit of the Plagued One.(On hiatus. Please be patient!)
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Yuezheng Ling & Yuezheng Longya
Series: Sinful Shrouds - Agito's Uprising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027351
Kudos: 3





	1. The Nightmare Begins

Miku placed a box on the table. "Okay, there isn't a sender on here, yet the box is pretty light.." Meiko sighed. "What even is in this anyway, and why did we get it at such an ungodly hour?" Miku shrugged as she opened the box using an exacto knife. Inside was a set of four masks, each with a strong resemblance to a different kind of energy. Miku picks up a wolf-like mask, and tries it on. She nearly flinched at the wave of nausea that came over her, and she quickly tore the mask off. "Miku, are you okay?" Miku leaned on the table, her vision a little blurry.

Looking up, she saw that the others who'd tried the masks on reacted in similar manner to her, but some of them had it worse. "I'm.. fine. Just.. what was that..?" Miku wheezed. Everyone retired to their rooms, and Miku sat awake in her room.

_"Hey girl.. thanks for freeing me.."_

Miku's scream pretty much died in her throat as she noticed the silhouette of a sickly man. "Wh-who are you...?" Miku whimpered.

_"I.. am Volk. Know this, girl. I am sick.. and you are too. We both are sick.. with WEAKNESS."_

Before Miku could scream, she felt the man's hands on her neck. _"I'll be taking your body for now.."_

Everything began to fade, yet Miku heard herself speak.

"We are fangs.. fangs for those without. We are Agito.."


	2. Something Amiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moke gets a call at 3:00 AM from Miku, yet the contents are more than strange. He then decides to take all of the Vsingers along with him to see what it's about. Longya nearly is hit in the head with a chair, Miku is locked in her room, and Meiko is stressed.
> 
> Sitting around and waiting for answers isn't going to do any good, that much is certain.

Moke knocked on the door to the Cryptonloids' place with his friends, the Vsingers, behind him. He'd gotten a strange call at the ungodly hour of 3:00 AM from Miku, and he wanted to see what it was about. Meiko opened the door, although she looked like something was bothering her. "Zihyu? And the Vsingers? What are you doing here?" Longya sighed in response. "Moke said he'd gotten a call from Miku at three in the morning, so he insisted we all see what it was about."

Meiko then moved out of the way, but it wasn't before she asked a question. "What did the call speak of?" Moke cleared his throat, and then thought about the call before exactly reciting its message. "'We are fangs, fangs for those without. We are Agito.' I think that's what it said?" Meiko was about to speak, yet a crash and a shout from behind her quickly got her attention.

"Is it happening again!?" She exclaimed, and a faraway shout of 'YES' was audible. "What is even happening?" Yanhe asked, confused and worried. "Miku's been acting strange ever since last night.. mentioning things like 'the privileged trampling on the weak' and 'weakness is a plague that must be spread'..?" Moke heard Ling and Longya both curse under their breath. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this.." Mo muttered.

The Visingers then entered the house, and Longya narrowly dodged a flying chair seconds after he stepped foot inside. Kaito then went to pick it up, and ran back over to one of the rooms and propped it back up. "I'M TELLING YOU, LET ME OUT!" Miku shouted, pounding what sounded like her fists on the barred door. "Not until we find out what the hell's going on!" Kaito shouted back.

"The hell is actually going on...!?" Ling exclaimed, before realizing she had just cursed in front of Luo and Moke (well.. not that it had any effect, Kaito cursed mere moments before). "Yeah, what's going on?" Moke whimpered. Meiko then sighed again. "It's been on and off, yet Miku has been acting like she's suddenly having bouts of madness that can last for hours on end. We're still waiting for someone to show up and check things out.. yet.." Longya suddenly stood and slammed a palm onto the table, and pretty much everything went silent. Even Miku's attempts to break out of the barred room.

"If this kind of thing is happening, we can't sit around and wait for someone to clarify things." Longya then sat back down. Moke nodded after that. "I think Longya has a point.. but what do we do?" Luo then raised her hand, with a little peep. "I think I know someone who can help!" Before Luo could finish, Len entered the room.

"Uh.. Meiko, I think Miku used the window to get out.."


End file.
